Communications through digital networks are expanding at a fairly high rate. In other words, users attached to said networks exchange a lot of files through electronic mail, with some, if not most, of these files requiring action.
Obviously, with the advent of electronic mail, it has become increasingly difficult to keep-up with the incoming flow of exchanged files both at the individual, departmental and/or organizational levels. Organizing one's work/activity schedule has now become a real concern for the user, unless each file is printed and handled the archaic ways it used to be in the past. This would be an inefficient processing way for electronic mail and today's facilities preclude sticking to an outdated way of organizing and scheduling one's work.